


Creek’s Perspective

by worthmorethanrubies25



Series: Forever and Always [5]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: ...and Creek is a dirty manipulative psychopathic abusive scumbag, Alternate Universe, Anger, Denial, Eavesdropping, Eggs? What eggs?, F/M, Grey(ish) Branch, Language, Lust, Mentions of Gaslighting, Poppy and Branch are blissfully in love, Pre-Movies, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Spying, Trolls don’t come from eggs in this, Violent Thoughts, mentions of abuse, plotting revenge, self-justification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25
Summary: A glimpse of what’s going through Creek’s mind at one point during this series.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Forever and Always [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Creek’s Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is from Creek’s point of view, and he has a pretty warped mind in this series, so a lot of the stuff he thinks are just products of his own sick imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Trolls.”

_**Relax.** _

_**Breathe in.** _

_**Breathe out.** _

_**Clear your mind.** _

Creek usually meditated once or twice a day, but this was the fifth time in the past three hours alone. This new habit was becoming more frequent lately, ever since Princess Poppy announced nearly four weeks ago that she had gotten married - to **_Branch_** , of all Trolls - and that she was pregnant with his child. Creek was surprised at how well he had hidden his fury behind a peaceful smile as he congratulated the so-called “happy” couple.

**_Hah!_** “Branch” and “happy” didn’t even go in the same sentence.

After that, he often went off alone to meditate whenever he saw or heard something relating to the baby or Poppy’s romance with Branch. This particular time, he came across the Snack Pack all touching Poppy’s growing belly, wondering aloud when the Trolling would be big enough to be felt kicking. Creek came up with several flimsy excuses not to do the same, the true reason being he didn’t trust himself to touch Poppy’s baby bump without flying into a rage and punching it flat.

Creek fumed at the thought. Poppy should be carrying **_his_** child! Poppy was supposed to belong to **_him_**!

He always knew that Poppy was meant to be his. Yes, she could be dim and silly at times, but she was still the prettiest girl in the Village and sang like an angel. Plus, she would be Queen when she was old enough, which was sweet, sugary icing on the scrumptious cake. Poppy was the best, and Creek was such a model Troll he deserved only the best.

He was delighted when she included him in her group of closest friends. It infuriated him every time she tried to include the grey Troll, too, but he was good at hiding it.

Even back then, he could tell that Branch was completely besotted with Poppy. Fortunately, with Branch being the way he was, he destroyed any chance of being with Poppy as easily as he destroyed her invitations. Still, nothing gave Creek more pleasure than rubbing his closeness with Poppy in the loser’s face and vaguely hinting that he and Poppy might be more than friends.

As the years passed, he gained more competition for the pink Troll’s favor, which was expected, given the above points and her figure becoming more luscious and womanly. But he was assured that his place in her entourage gave him a great advantage. And unlike Poppy’s other suitors, he didn’t get into showy brawls over the princess every time she needed a dance partner. Instead, when they were teenagers, he subtly made his displays of affection a bit more flirtatious with her.

It wasn’t exactly as subtle as he thought; not long after he started this tactic, Poppy had pulled him aside and told him he was making her uncomfortable. Her statement had thrown him for a second.

_“I...um...I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Poppy. I do the same to everyone, and_ **they** _never said anything about it.”_

_To prove his point, he called the Snack Pack over and asked them if they felt uncomfortable with his winking and nose boops and whatnot. They all answered in the negative._

_“You see, Poppy? I think the summer heat is just getting to you.”_

_Poppy’s expression was a delicious combination of confusion, mortification, and guilt._

_“I...I guess. Sorry, Creek.”_

_“Apology accepted. Boop!”_

Creek had been proud of his quick thinking at the time, but now he thought that if he had been straightforward in his want to pursue her, Poppy wouldn’t have slid into bed with the Village Grump.

He had absolutely no idea how Branch had enticed Poppy into...doing **_that_** with him. One thing was certain, there was no way that the baby was conceived on their wedding night like Poppy said. Everyone else bought it, but Creek wasn’t as stupid as the rest of the villagers. He was convinced they eloped solely because the grey freak knocked her up.

And seriously? Marriage braids? That was such an antiquated tradition that Creek didn’t think it should be counted as a legally binding union.

One would think that King Peppy would have something to say about all this, but **_no_**. Hair, the senile old fool was actually **_proud_** that Branch had impregnated his daughter!

His train of thought was interrupted by an all too familiar laugh.

_**Well, speak of the she-devil...**_

Poppy was strolling by with her...Creek refused to acknowledge the toxic grey Troll as Poppy’s **_husband_**.

**_They_** came into view, holding hands. Poppy was wearing an ultramarine multi-layered gossamer maxi dress with an empire waist that she wore to her baby shower the week before. It was the only party that Branch had ever gone to without ranting about Bergens, and he said he would go only if there wasn’t any music, dancing or loud noise. Poppy shockingly agreed to those demands. Needless to say, it was a pretty dull party.

Branch was in his same tacky leaf vest and patched shorts. The Snack Pack often commented on how much of the grey in his hair and skin had faded since he married Poppy. Creek wasn’t blind; Branch was as grey as ever, especially now in the fading evening light. Their disagreement over what Branch’s colors actually were simply confirmed that Poppy’s friends were just seeing what they wanted to see.

Creek’s secret meditation spot was so well hidden that the couple didn’t even know he was watching them. He wanted them to leave so he could continue his meditating, but they stopped right in his line of vision.

Branch guided Poppy to sit down on a tree root before dropping to his knees in front of her. Poppy grinned, biting her lower lip and caressing her small baby bump through her loose dress.

Creek stared in horror as Branch pushed the layers of ankle-length skirts up past Poppy’s knees; for a heart-stopping moment, he thought he was going to witness an appalling act of intimacy between them. Did those two have **_no_** shame?!

He slowly let out a breath when Branch began rubbing one of her feet. Though the tension in his shoulders remained. Branch wasn’t good enough to even look at Poppy, much less touch her. His boiling blood grew hotter when the grump’s hands wandered higher to tenderly massage the princess’ calf. When he set the leg down and gave the same treatment to the other one, Poppy tilted her head back and visibly sighed in contentment.

Creek thought he was going to be sick.

As Branch came to her knee, Poppy gasped and took both of his hands to place them over her womb. He paused before scooting forward to kneel between her legs; Poppy leaned down to touch her forehead to his.

After staying like this for several moments, he reached up to tuck her marriage braid behind her ear, his thumb gently brushing over her lips. Poppy responded by leaning her cheek into the grey Troll’s hand and closing her eyes. Branch used his other arm to encircle Poppy’s waist and bring his body flush with hers. Happiness seemed to radiate from her entire being as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Maybe Creek had been blind, after all. He had been so focused on the princess’ better qualities he didn’t see what a cheap little floozy she really was.

He clenched his hands into fists as Branch had the audacity to close the distance and kiss Poppy. She eagerly kissed him back, burying her hands in his black hair.

Creek exhaled sharply through his nose. Big mistake: Branch pulled away just enough to look around in suspicion. Poppy, oblivious to her lover’s alertness, continued to plant soft yet fervent kisses along his jawline.

_**Slut.**_

Branch leaned further away from Poppy and put a finger on her lips to silence her protests. It was then she seemed to notice something wasn’t right, because she protectively wrapped her arms around her baby bump. After another moment of glancing around and twitching his pointy ears, Branch whispered something to Poppy, and she nodded. He stood and helped her up from the tree root, her skirts falling back into place, and they started in the direction of Branch’s bunker.

As the pair walked away, Creek’s eyes traveled up and down the princess’ maxi dress, imagining what was beneath it, and licked his lips. In spite of the circumstances, he couldn’t deny that he still strongly desired Poppy, even if she was openly whoring with Branch and carrying his spawn.

The grey Troll needed to be out of the picture.

Creek thought of planting ideas in Poppy’s mind that would make Branch look like a terrible choice for a King. He hated singing and dancing and hugging and parties, which was everything that Trolls stood for. He would just oppress the Village with his _**safety**_ **_this_** and **_precaution_** **_that_**. Besides, he was so miserable all the time he was practically a miniature Bergen himself! 

Then again, Creek had been discrediting Branch for years, and it didn’t stop Poppy from sleeping with him. Also, judging from the way she had looked at Branch just now, the hussy would never leave him while he was still alive.

Perhaps he could sneak up on Branch while he was alone and...no, that wouldn’t work either. With those freakish ears of his, he would hear Creek before he could bring down the weapon.

Well, this was a tricky dilemma.

Then there was the issue of the illegitimate Trolling. Creek supposed he could raise the brat as his own. Or he could smother it with a pillow. The latter might be the better option if it looked too much like the Village Grump.

But first he had to figure out what to **_do_** with said Village Grump.

With a huff of frustration, he readjusted his pose and closed his eyes. Maybe if he spent enough time meditating, the answer on how to get rid of Branch and take Poppy for himself would come to him.

_**Relax.**_

_**Breathe in.** _

_**Breathe out.** _

_**Clear your mind.** _

**Author's Note:**

> No, Creek, YOU are the one who’s just seeing what you want to see, and YOU are not good enough to even look at Poppy!
> 
> Poppy and Branch’s baby shower was NOT dull; it was a nice, cozy little get-together that most of the Village actually enjoyed. Creek is just being a sore loser.
> 
> I think the dress I described Poppy wearing would look extremely cute on her, and the empire waist allows her to wear it well into her pregnancy.
> 
> So, should I write this scene in Branch and Poppy’ viewpoint? Yes? No? Maybe?
> 
> I don’t usually like writing stuff this dark and twisted; excuse me while I go write something extra fluffy for this series to make up for this.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated by this author. :-)


End file.
